


Parting the Clouds

by Louffox



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Cute, Dry Humping, Fix It Fic, Fluffy Boys!, Grinding, M/M, Rutting, Sex, Smut, They're so cute together, Trans Male Character, also hey boys could you uhhh COMMUNICATE, it can be interpreted either way - Freeform, it's okay they get there in the end, not explicit though, softe, trans!Tjelvar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louffox/pseuds/Louffox
Summary: Tjelvar wasn’t surprised to see Ed appear in the doorway with his bags.Disappointed. Sad. But not surprised.
Relationships: Edward Keystone/Tjelvar Stornsnasson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	Parting the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags, but I promise it's a happy ending. CW for sexytimes, a bit of hair pulling, some yelling, frustration, bad communication skills, but not much danger stuff here.

Tjelvar wasn’t surprised to see Ed appear in the doorway with his bags.

Disappointed. Sad. But not surprised.

He’d seen the writing on the wall for a while now, so to speak. Ed had become quieter, shy, flighty, nervous. He was obviously uncomfortable around Tjelvar. The orc wondered glumly what he’d done to scare this one off. It hardly merited consideration. He always scared them off. 

He’d hoped Ed would stick around, but the sunshine paladin probably deserved to be somewhere brighter than Tjelvar’s side.

“I. Uh,” Edward said. Tjelvar sighed.

“Yes, Eddie. I’m… sorry to see you go.”

“Yeah. Yeah, uh…. I’m sorry. Too,” he said haltingly, looking anywhere but at Tjelvar. As had been the case for a week or so. Tjelvar felt something in his chest throb painfully. He would probably never cross paths with Edward Keystone again. And he didn’t even get to look into those eyes- clear, blue, and honest, like him- one last time.

And then he was  _ angry _ . This wasn’t entirely unexpected- it was often easier to feel irritation and anger rather than sorrow and loss. But he was just. Angry. At himself. At the world. At the circumstances, whatever they were, that forced him to never again get to see those beautiful eyes again.

He stood suddenly, and walked up to Edward. Ed’s eyes went wide, but he ducked his head in deference, staring at the floor even as Tjelvar met him in the doorway, toe to toe.

Tjelvar stared at him. Daring him to look back.  _ Begging _ him to look back.  _ Please. Look at me. Just once more, before you go _ .

Ed kept his face down.

Seized by another hot rush of sorrowlossshameanger, he reached up and put a finger under Ed’s chin. To his surprise, the paladin let his head be tilted up easily, not resisting his touch.

But he didn’t look him in the eyes.

Ed stared lower instead. At his mouth.

Tjelvar couldn’t help but part his lips in a small gasp, and lean in. He stopped himself just before their faces met, realizing what he was doing-  _ let him go, Stornsnasson _ ,  _ he doesn’t want you _ , he reminded himself-

And then he was kissing him.

Had he closed the gap? No. Had he tilted his chin up further, or- ? No, he didn’t think he had.

_ Eddie _ had kissed  _ him _ .

He proved this further by leaning farther into Tjelvar until they were chest to chest, and pressing back further until Tjelvar’s back was against the doorframe, and he laid his whole body against Tjelvar’s, pressing in from shin to shoulder. Big, warm, friendly hands- hands that could move with tiny motions, grace, caution, that had only once ever broken the delicate artefacts Tjelvar worked with, a record the archaeologist himself couldn’t even match- laid themselves with almost soft reverence on Tjelvar, one on his shoulder and the other sliding up the side of his neck, behind his ear, cupping his head as a counterpoint to the angle of their kiss and the press and motion of his lips.

Tjelvar gasped again, and Eddie tilted his head further to tenderly run his tongue over Tjelvar’s teeth. When Tjelvar sighed and opened his mouth further, he chased the kiss deeper, licking into him with hot breath and gentle, teasing ventures. Tjelvar kissed him back with everything he had, palming his jaw and pushing his palm into his lower back, encouraging him to stay close to him.

It had been a while, and Ed was beautiful, and his head was spinning with the oncoming sorrow of his departure and the unexpected blessing of this kiss, so it wasn’t any surprise when he felt the blood pooling hot and low, his prick going hard and swollen. He instinctively rolled his hips against Ed’s solid, long body, and growled low when Ed ground back against him, his own desire pressing back.

Ed moved slightly, and one knee slipped between Tjelvar’s legs. He groaned and tilted his hips, dragging his burning need against his thigh, unapologetically grinding and squeezing his thighs together, relishing the heady pleasure of a solid body between his legs. Ed was getting his as well, rutting back against him, bumping him harder against the doorframe at his back, moaning into his mouth. The fingers in his hair got less gentle, digging in and tangling, giving a tug that made Tjelvar growl again and hump his thigh a bit harder, a bit faster.

When Ed broke the kiss, Tjelvar opened his eyes. Edward was rutting hard against his hip, hot through their clothes, eyes tight shut, mouth open and just gasping into Tjelvar’s mouth in wanton abandonment. He groaned once more, voice breaking a bit.

“Tj-Tj-Tjelvarrrr,” he groaned, all that strong muscle straining against him, flattening him, almost crushing him against the door, tense and trembling.

It was the expression on his face, the realization that he was doing this to Ed,  _ with _ Ed, that this was what Ed looked like in the throes of pleasure and  _ he _ had done this to him, made Tjelvar bounce his core hard on his thigh and fall apart with a keen, head dropping back and thudding against the wood as he rode out his orgasm on his leg, still fully clothed, barely touched, lost and desperate and shuddering. Ed opened his eyes and his teeth snapped together as he quickly followed Tjelvar over the edge, stammering his name again and bucking against him.

Tjelvar held him and breathed.

When he pulled himself back together and dragged himself from raw sensation back to feeling and noticing things other than  _ bliss _ and  _ yes oh yes yes y e e e s _ , he realized Eddie had slumped against him, burrowing his face into his neck and staying pressed tight to his body. Holding him. Hugging him.

Tjelvar pet his hair and tried not to let the knowledge that this was the first and last time he would touch him ruin his afterglow.

And then he realized Ed’s trembling had turned to shaking, and he was laughing gently.

He pushed him back, and Ed blinked with surprise, face still flushed, hair askew, eyes fever-bright, lips plump red-brusied from kissing.

“You can take your laughter with you. I won’t be laughed at for feeling- feeling-  _ feelings _ ,” Tjelvar stammered, shocked and furious that Ed would laugh at him after sharing such intimacy. The taste of him- salt, warmth, soft masculinity creamy and lively on his tongue- suddenly soured, and he swallowed quickly, reusing to cry in front of him.

“I- you- what?” Ed said dumbly, still chuckling.

“Shove off,” Tjelvar snapped. Ed blinked, smile fading.

“I… oh. So… you do want me to leave?”

Tjelvar squinted at him. Ed was hard to parse sometimes, but this was not making any sense. “What? I never wanted you to leave. You’re the one who said you were leaving.”

“I was leaving cos you were mad at me!”

“I’m- I’m not mad at you!” Tjelvar cried, and then huffed a breath, tucking his chin and pinching the bridge of his nose. His glasses were smudged from where they’d touched faces. “I’m not mad at you,” he tried again, this time much more calmly.

“Then… why am I leaving?”

Tjelvar’s fragile composure broke. He was sticky and ashamed and confused, and his afterglow was thoroughly ruined. His hands came up in frustrated bafflement. “I don’t  _ know _ , Eddie,  _ why _ are you leaving!?”

“I… I was leaving cos you were mad at me!”

“ _ Why am I mad at you?! _ ”

“Cos I broke that fragment.”

Tjelvar’s mouth dropped open. And then he closed it again. “You. You what?”

Ed had fully stopped laughing, and had retreated to the other side of the doorframe, and was looking at the floor again. “I… I broke that fragment. Er- potsherd. Last week? And you were upset.”

Tjelvar’s eyes had gone wide, and he blinked several times. He hadn’t even thought about that.  _ Idiot _ . “I… I wasn’t.”

“But. You were.”

“I wasn’t. I wasn’t mad at you. I was bummed, but- Eddie, I stayed up all night and fixed it. Did- did you not know? I was…” he trailed off, the scene coming together. “Oh. I was sleep deprived the next day, so maybe I was…. I don’t even remember if I was unkind. I- but- I wasn’t mad at you. I- Eddie, I break things  _ so often _ . You’ve only broken something  _ once _ , I’m in awe of that. Accidents happen. Not often to you. I- you’re one of the best people I’ve ever had help me. And one of the best people I’ve ever met. You’re one of the best people.”

Ed blinked. “You…. you were just overtired? You fixed it?” his voice turned hopeful, excited.

Now Tjelvar was starting to laugh, the post-orgasmic bliss catching him again and sweeping him up into giddy mirth, buoyed by the realization that Edward wasn’t leaving. Not only was he not leaving, he was- they had- “Will you be my partner? Will you stay?” he asked eagerly, stepping forward, crowding into his space and catching his hand in both of his own.

“I- yeah! If you want me. I mean- I want to. Stay. And be your partner. I- uh. I really like you, Tjelvar,” Ed said, beginning to grin back at him.

“Please. I want you to,” Tjelvar sighed, and leaned in to kiss him. He’d been kissing him just minutes before and already hungered for more, needing to kiss him again.

Ed kissed him back, and laughed a little, and that made Tjelvar smile and laugh against him, and Ed twisted to give one of his tusks a firm smack of a kiss.

“You can break as many things as you want,” Tjelvar told him breathily, as Eddie kissed along his jaw, adding little licks and nips as he went. His breath went shaky when Ed nibbled his earlobe, and letting out a faint cry when he licked up the edge of his ear, mouthing at the tip.

“Even more potsherds?”

“As many as you want. All of them.”

“Even your bed?” Eddie asked mischievously. Tjelvar had to moan before he could answer- Ed had sucked the point of his ear into his mouth.

“ _ Please _ .”

“Not your heart, though,” Ed added, twisting to kiss his temple. Tjelvar hummed and smiled and wrapped himself in Edward’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> the power of fluffy boys! ty riders for FEEDING MY DAY TO THE WORDBEAST  
> -*slams laptop on the floor*-  
> ANOTHER  
> (I'm not mad I love yall and I'm so glad I wrote this, it was cute and fluffy and fun)


End file.
